gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BoogieMango/What's Your Favorite Band/ Single Vocalist? (Please Vote)
Boogie here! I am asking you one question.... what is your favorite band or single vocalist of each of the following categories? Rock (Classic, Hard) Rap Pop Country Classical Please state your favorite song by the band or single vocalist in the comments below. Let's get to work! Rock My favorite category by far... '50s' What is your favorite 50s single rock vocalist? Elvis Presley Little Richard Fats Domino Chuck Berry Buddy Holly Clyde McPhatter Ray Charles Etta James Conway Twitty '60s' What is your favorite 60s rock band? The Beatles The Doors The Who The Rolling Stones The Beach Boys The Byrds The Jimi Hendrix Experience The Mamas and the Papas The Monkees Simon and Garfunkel Creedence Clearwater Revival Cream The Zombies The Animals The Turtles The Kinks Jefferson Airplane Buffalo Springfield The Jackson Five Bread Ike and Tina Turner Sonny and Cher Tommy James and the Shondells Van Morrison The Righteous Brothers Steppenwolf The Grateful Dead Pink Floyd The Moody Blues The Stooges There are too many great bands to choose from. Who is your favorite 60s single rock vocalist? Elvis Presley Otis Redding Ray Charles Roy Orbison Marvin Gaye Etta James Janis Joplin Fats Domino Stevie Wonder James Brown '70s' What is your favorite 70s rock band? Aerosmith Queen The Eagles Pink Floyd Black Sabbath Bee Gees Fleetwood Mac Chicago The Jackson 5 Earth, Wind, and Fire KISS The Clash The Ramones The O'Jays Rush Steve Miller Band Crosby, Stills, Nash, and Young Styx AC/DC The Doobie Brothers Boston Temptations Heatwave The Spinners Yes War ZZ Top The Moody Blues Bad Company The Sex Pistols Grand Funk Railroad Foreigner Journey The Kinks Kansas Heart Van Halen America Foghat Genesis Cheap Trick Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers Nazareth The Miracles Judas Priest The Impressions Deep Purple Santana Traffic Steely Dan Blondie The Carpenters I love a lot of these bands! Who is your favorite 70s single rock vocalist? Elton John Janis Joplin Marvin Gaye James Brown Bob Marley David Bowie Aretha Franklin Al Green Bruce Springsteen Neil Young Rod Stewart Bob Dylan George Harrison Ringo Starr Paul McCartney Billy Joel Patti Smith Jackson Browne Carole King '80s' What is your favorite 80s rock band? U2 Van Halen Public Enemy Iron Maiden Rush The Polica Guns N' Roses Def Leppard Metallica N.W.A. Dire Straits Judas Priest Bon Jovi Talking Heads R.E.M. Duran Duran Motley Crue The Cure REO Speedwagon Beastie Boys Huey Lewis and the News INXS Scorpions Eurythmics The Cars Men at Work Toto Heart Pet Shop Boys Chicago Pixies Simply Red B-52's Boston Poison Sting New Order The Clash Red Hot Chili Peppers Europe Depeche Mode Salt-N-Pepa Asia A-Ha Milli Vanilli (Lol) It's a tie! Who is your favorite 80s single rock vocalist? Eric Clapton Joan Jett Michael Jackson Prince Bruce Springsteen Billy Joel Janet Jackson Whitney Houston Lionel Richie Tina Turner Pat Benatar Ozzy Osbourne Billy Idol Billy Ocean Steve Winwood David Bowie Elton John Rod Stewart Stevie Wonder Bob Seger Paul McCartney Cyndi Lauper Paul Simon Tracy Chapman Pete Townshend Rick James Stevie Nicks Elvis Costello Aretha Franklin '90s' What is your favorite 90s rock band? Nirvana The Smashing Pumpkins U2 Radiohead Green Day Public Enemy Guns N' Roses Metallica Cranberries Smash Mouth Pantera The Roots Foo Fighters Pavement Hootie and the Blowfish Megadeth Pearl Jam Cypress Hill Oasis Beastie Boys Blind Melon Coldplay Nickelback Ahh... too many!!!! Who is your favorite 90s single rock vocalist? Michael Jackson Eric Clapton Rap Oooh, rap. '90s ' Who is your favorite rapper from the 90s? Tupac Shakur (2Pac) Dr. Dre Ice Cube Snoop Dogg Eminem Jay-Z '2000s' Who is your favorite rapper from the 2000s and 2010s? Eminem Jay-Z Lil' Wayne Big Sean Kanye West Lupe Fiasco T.I. Young Jeezy Nelly Nas Chris Brown Wiz Khalifa Pop Let's see where this is headed... '2000s-2010s' What is your favorite pop band of the 2000s and 2010s? The Black-Eyed Peas Dream Street The Pussycat Dolls The Jonas Brothers Who is your favorite pop artist of the 2000s and 2010s? Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana Selena Gomez Demi Lovato Justin Bieber Justin Timberlake Jesse McCartney Avril Lavigne Nicki Minaj' Ashlee Simpson Hilary Duff Pink Anastacia Jennifer Lopez Britney Spears Christina Aguilera Amy Winehouse Lady Gaga Carly Rae Jepsen Katy Perry Adele Madonna Michael Jackson Rihanna Beyoncé Kelly Clarkson Alecia Keys Country I don't listen to it. '2000s-2010s' Who is your favorite country artist of the 2000s and 2010s? Blake Shelton Miranda Lambert Tim McGraw Carrie Underwood Toby Keith Dolly Parton Taylor Swift Kenny Chesney Classical Enjoyable most of the time. :) '1500s-1800s' Who is your favorite composer of the 1500s-1800s? Amadeus Wolfgang Mozart George Frederic Handel Ludwig van Beethoven Johann Sebastian Bach Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky Joseph Hadyn Sebastian Duron Giovanni Gabrieli Johann Heinrich von Schmelzer Giuseppe Tartini Antonia Vivaldi Domenico Zipoli Georg Philip Telemann '1900s-2000s' Who is your favorite composer of the 1900s-2000s? John Williams Hans Zimmer Igor Stravinsky Gyorgy Ligeti Alfred Schnittke John Murphy Alexandre Desplat Mark Isham Roy Webb John Morris Arvo Part Danny Elfman Billy Strayhorn James Horner Alan Silvestri Steve Reich Ennio Morricone Michael Giacchino John Ottman Thomas Newman Erin Brockovich John Carpenter Philip Glass Dmitri Tiomkin James Newton Howard Stephen Sondheim Astor Piazzolla Alfred Newman Christopher Lennertz Thomas Ades Charles Chaplin Howard Shore John Barry Olivier Messiaen Dario Marianelli Alberto Iglesias Nino Rota David Shire I hoped you enjoyed my blog! Oh, and remember to post your favorite songs of the band, single vocalist, or composer that you picked in the comments! Have a great day! Category:Blog posts